


Nowadays

by mooninmourning



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Castiel and Dean Winchester in Love, Castiel is Loved (Supernatural), Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, Dean Winchester Says "I Love You", Dean Winchester is Loved, Destiel - Freeform, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gentle Dean Winchester, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23429479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mooninmourning/pseuds/mooninmourning
Summary: Castiel is still getting used to feeling loved.  Dean makes it easier.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	Nowadays

Nowadays, Dean made sure that Cas would never have a reason to question his value again. And he did his best to keep that cute smile on his face.

Cas would not simply watch over him, but be held in Dean's arms as they slept, with his love's fingers either combing through his hair or tracing along his back to gently draw pictures that only the two of them would understand. This would result in sighs of contentment, which Dean found adorable and would drink up more often than beer, nowadays.

Dean couldn't be anything but cheerful each morning when he awoke and felt that dark bedhead beneath his chin, or pressed against his chest. _He's still here_ , he'd think. Nowadays it was like a dream that would never cease to recur. He would always keep Cas close, he would get to keep Cas, and he would keep on reminding him that he was his everything.

It was night. He was whispering to his angel. Sweet little things against his forehead:

"I love you."

"You make me so happy."

"You are _so_ beautiful."

"You're perfect, Cas."

He was very happy with the red of Cas's face, which the light from their lamp was kind enough to illuminate. The praise made Cas shudder, as it often did nowadays. It was still unfamiliar but incredibly pleasant to hear such things from the mouth of the man he had raised from perdition.

"Dean," he said, so softly, which of course, as always, meant, _I love you._ Nowadays the way he said it was different than before. More open, less afraid of rejection, more full of hope and joy.

"I love you," Cas finished, which basically meant the same thing.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Body praise or just a moment of relaxation.
> 
> This prompt was given on my tumblr, deansangelcakes.
> 
> It's super short but I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
